


But for you I'd leave it all

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AO3的中文计数有问题, Arranged Marriage, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Class Differences, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Jewelry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nobility, Pining, Poor Erik, Smitten Erik, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 共30000多字, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 10年前，埃里克离开了泽维尔一家人，尽管他对儿时的好友、泽维尔伯爵唯一的儿子查尔斯心怀爱慕，但他从未回头。独立却孤单的埃里克经营着一间自己的珠宝店，并且取得了成功，在整个城市都很有声望。报纸宣布查尔斯订婚的消息时，埃里克并不感到惊讶，因为他已经接受了设计结婚戒指的委托。即使这意味着多年的逃避之后，他会再次见到查尔斯。但是，回到查尔斯的生活，埃里克重燃燎原爱意，并且看着查尔斯和别人结婚，他永远无法触及。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [But for you I'd leave it all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3731440) by [Pangea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea)
> 
> 原文标签：包办婚姻，珠宝，渴望，双向暗恋，阶级差异，贵族，埃里克不是只快乐的兔兔，埃里克有感情，埃里克比12岁的小女孩还难搞，埃里克的逻辑是最棒的逻辑，受折磨的埃里克，埃里克是个甜心，可怜的埃里克，查尔斯·泽维尔有个卖萌博士学位
> 
> 作者备注：部分灵感来自乔治·埃兹拉的歌曲《布达佩斯》(Budapest by George Ezra)，我借用了这首歌的歌词作为标题。

一位唇线生硬的管家把埃里克从门廊带进小客厅等待，将他从头到脚扫视一遍后退下，啪的一声合上房门。房间里的装修极尽奢华，几幅名画悬挂在金子般生辉的墙壁上，几张豪华座椅搁在冰冷空荡的壁炉前。然而埃里克只是径自走到小窗边，似乎是在看向花园。  
  
他没有惊讶于接到上门的预约，只有住在这种规模房子里的人才能支付得起，但他还是持谨慎态度。埃里克知道自己所在何处，这里的一切都不属于他，单单小客厅里的装饰，就是他穷极一生也不会拥有的财富。即使仆人们的目光不带评判性，他仍然觉得自己质朴又寒酸。他越快完成他的测量——幸运的是这过程只要几秒钟，尽管他一路走到这里，浪费掉了半个早晨——埃里克就可以越快离开，回到位于城市另一边他那间虽小却著名的商店。  
  
房间的门突然打开了，埃里克转过身来。查尔斯·泽维尔伯爵不胜其扰——管家和两个抬着矮桌的女仆在他身后紧追不舍。埃里克站在窗边僵住了，除了查尔斯没人看他一眼，后者停下脚步，就在那块覆盖了大部分硬木地板的东方地毯边缘。他的眼睛还是那种蓝色，他们互相凝视的时候，埃里克远远就看见，这并不是夸张。另一个女仆端着茶和蛋糕的托盘碎步走进房间，但埃里克几乎没有注意到她，他只是贪婪地欣赏查尔斯的面容。  
  
查尔斯第一个回过神，清清嗓子巧妙地变换表情，以掩盖最初的震惊，他给了埃里克一丝淡淡的、勉强的微笑。“埃里克”，他说，听起来不知高兴还是沮丧，“是你。”  
  
有一瞬间，埃里克忘记如何回应，但查尔斯身后管家尖锐的注视很快提醒了他，他简短急促地鞠躬，“早上好，我的大人。”  
  
有一瞬间，查尔斯似乎目瞪口呆，但埃里克只看一眼就非常努力地整理好表情，他戴上了一副显得冷酷且漠不关心的面具。埃里克不知道是为了缓解疼痛还是别的什么。“好的，可以了，谢谢”，查尔斯礼貌地对仆人们说，“你们可以离开了。”  
  
“我就在外面，先生”，管家说着，向女仆们挥挥手鱼贯而出，留埃里克和查尔斯两人单独站在客厅，房间好像突然变小了十倍。  
  
“请”，查尔斯示意桌旁的两把椅子，“请坐。”  
  
埃里克确保查尔斯在对面的椅子上安顿后才落座，他把工具包放在脚边的地板上，弯腰解开包扣。他意识到查尔斯注视着他，在静默的氛围中非常沉重。  
  
“你看起来很好”，过了片刻查尔斯轻声说，埃里克差点错过这个，“我很高兴。”  
  
因为查尔斯现在不可能看到他的脸，埃里克短暂地闭上眼睛。“你也一样”，他回答，终于挖出他的卷尺，在椅子上拉开，“恭喜你订婚了。”  
  
查尔斯呼出一口气，吹起前额的刘海。这个动作是如此熟悉，埃里克几乎想要越过桌子，再次亲手整理好他的发丝。“包办婚姻”，他漠然地说，目光闪烁，看向窗户，“不是我的选择。”  
  
“报纸提到这件事是由你的母亲和马尔科勋爵安排的”，埃里克同意，然后他意识到了自己的错误，因为这句话他脱口而出。  
  
“那么，就是这样”，查尔斯靠在椅背上，忧郁地微笑，“你可以在公开发表的报纸上追踪我，但我却被你蒙在鼓里，你甚至和我住在同一座城市。”他难以置信地摇了摇头，“埃里克，我们的童年真的很糟糕吗？需要你切断所有的联系？”  
  
埃里克想要组织措辞，但脑海里一片空白。不，他想说，不是你，是我。但他难以开口。  
  
查尔斯的嘴角逐渐向下耷拉，埃里克可以忍受查尔斯的怀疑，甚至可以忍受查尔斯的愤怒，但是他不能应对查尔斯的失望。他把目光移开，肩膀紧绷。他不知道如何解释，时间已经过了那么久了。  
  
“就只是，来测量你需要的任何数据吧”，查尔斯停顿长长一段时间后说，然后他的手在桌面上放低。  
  
埃里克小心地把卷尺绕在查尔斯的无名指上，尽量保持动作的专业和简洁，“我也需要测量你的未婚夫。”  
  
“我的未婚夫——”查尔斯说出这个词时撅起嘴唇，“目前正在举办狩猎派对。他们一起吃午餐，我不知道他什么时候回来。”  
  
“那么我得改天再来”，埃里克中立地回答，从查尔斯的手指上解下卷尺，在他的笔记本上记录下结果。他俯身把工具包锁上，已经在估算上午的交通堵塞要花费他多长时间才能穿越城市了。  
  
“就是这样？”查尔斯问道，听起来有点惊讶。足够让埃里克抬起头向他皱眉，“这就是你来这里需要做的所有事？”  
  
“我有些婚戒的样本，你可以看一看”，埃里克说，“但如果你想要匹配、或者想要进行定制，你的未婚夫必须在场，给出他的意见。”  
  
“你可以用锡纸制作婚戒，我一点都不在乎”，查尔斯冷淡地说，他看起来不太友好。“我很抱歉浪费了你的时间，我相信你有很多活计要做。下次我们去拜访你。”  
  
“我会留下一张名片”，埃里克说，很快将再次见到查尔斯这个概念，让他的胸腔翻涌起古怪的情绪，即使查尔斯对他很冷淡、也很失望。他认为那漫长又孤单的10年自己过得很好，如果他再也没有见过查尔斯，也许还能保持良好的生活状态，但现在他就像是一个干渴的人，来到了一片绿洲。“你可以在方便的时候预约。”  
  
“我们会的，”查尔斯轻快地说，然后舒展四肢，心不在焉地拽过花边袖口，把他的手腕遮住。“请自便”，他对着那盘未动的蛋糕点头，“我肯定你记得出去的路。很高兴再次见到你，埃里克。”  
  
埃里克在最后分手时没有回答，查尔斯阔步走出房间，他目不转睛地看着他的后背。曾经的日子里，他不会让查尔斯有机会说出任何讽刺的话语，他会抓住他的胳膊让他停下来，好让他们可以面对面正常地争论。但认真考虑就会明白，埃里克现在已经是他从小长大的这个家庭的局外人了，他还是一个男孩的时候就从这里离开。也许他根本没有真正归属过此处。  
  
至少，他能从一件事上得到小小的、自私的安慰，埃里克拿起他的工具包逼迫自己离开，他非常确信：查尔斯对他的订婚安排比埃里克还要不高兴。  
  
————  
  
凯恩·马尔科是个虚伪可憎的人，自他一星期后踏进商店那刻埃里克就恨他，当然，他从前本能地恨他，但是现在他有了更正当的理由，特别是在凯恩转身差点碰倒一整台展柜时。查尔斯站在他旁边，和埃里克的情绪相似。凯恩被一条项链上镶嵌的宝石吸引，查尔斯放开他们挽着的手臂，靠近在柜台后等待的埃里克。  
  
“如果他打碎任何东西，就问他要双倍的价钱”，查尔斯说，埃里克试图咧嘴一笑。  
  
“你们在这里的每一分钟，我都想问他要双倍价钱”，埃里克保证，得到查尔斯调笑的眼神作为回报。  
  
“无论如何”，查尔斯好奇地环顾四周，“这就是你的商店。”  
  
“是的”，埃里克允许自己骄傲一刻钟，因为商店本身以及查尔斯看到了它、看到了艾里克的成就两个缘由。”这个商店的名字在整座城市众所周知，贵族、商人和普通客户都会光临。他现在有了坚实的经济基础，这是他自己一手建造的。他喜欢伊蒂会为他骄傲这个想法。  
  
凯恩偏偏选择这时慢慢走过来，把一只健壮的胳膊搭在查尔斯肩膀上，“你那边有些不错的东西，兰谢尔先生。”  
  
“我很乐意为你拿出所有，让你更仔细地端详，我的大人”，埃里克从他的牙缝挤出这句话，刻意不再看查尔斯。然而在他的视野角落，查尔斯似乎也对凯恩的接近感到不快。“还有，请伸出左手，如果你愿意。”  
  
凯恩把他的手放在柜台上，埃里克开始用卷尺测量。“一只小鸟告诉我，你们两个曾经认识”，他嬉皮笑脸，甚至懒得掩饰自己对埃里克的批判，“你是泽维尔的仆人吗？”  
  
他的手指就像香肠，比查尔斯粗壮得多，他的指关节也浮肿着。埃里克尽可能迅速地移开手，并且记下测量结果。“我妈妈为这一家人做饭”，他很快回答，“我的大人，你愿意去看一下婚戒的类型吗？”  
  
“你现在做得很好，对一个仆人来说”，凯恩好像没有听到埃里克的话，“做得太好了，你知道吗？”  
  
“凯恩”，查尔斯严厉地说，他的声音绷紧了，几乎辨认不出，“让我们看看婚戒，好吗？”  
  
“当然，亲爱的”，凯恩说，用嘲弄的语气拖着后面那个词的腔调，埃里克拿出他的样品托盘，小心放在柜台上，他只是想要手上拿些东西，防止他对自己的顾客出拳。  
  
“我们可以用各种各样的金属制作婚戒”，凯恩向下看时，埃里克说，“如果你考虑添加宝石，我也有很多方法布置它们。”  
  
“你能在上面放多块钻石吗？”凯恩问道，拨弄着托盘上的戒指。  
  
“我有一种方法，可以把钻石安置在戒指的整个圆周上”，埃里克说，“但这个过程需要几礼拜的时间，而且花费更大。”  
  
“更贵”就是那个神奇的词了。“我想要这个”，凯恩马上说，然后他对查尔斯补充，“我们都想要这个，不是吗？婚礼还要好几个月，我们有足够的时间。”  
  
“好的”，查尔斯说，他把头转向一边，透过商店橱窗看向繁忙的街道。埃里克希望他知道查尔斯不想面对的是谁，自己或凯恩。他希望是后者。  
  
“黄金戒指，装上尽可能多的钻石”，凯恩对埃里克说，他从查尔斯的侧脸回过神，“这很容易。”  
  
“很特别”，埃里克说，目光呆滞地望他，“两周后我就把它们准备好。”  
  
“很好”，凯恩说，“我们已经完事了。来吧，查尔斯，我要饿死了。我们回家之前先去街上的餐馆，然后我们再签结婚合同。”  
  
“我可以自己回家”，查尔斯说，他在凯恩的掌下耸肩，看上去拒人千里之外，他几步走出埃里克的小商店，径自走到大街上。  
  
“他的屁股真紧，不是吗”，他们目送他离开，凯恩露齿而笑，“希望我最后操他的时候能足够松软。”  
  
他离开商店时还在大笑，幸运的是，他没有回头对上埃里克的表情。  
  
————  
  
两周后，查尔斯回到埃里克的商店，谢天谢地他独自一人。  
  
埃里克正忙着应付另一位顾客，但查尔斯似乎并不着急，他心满意足地在房间另一端的展示柜前闲逛，埃里克终于为她包装好商品。直到其他顾客离开后查尔斯才接近主柜，埃里克把不得不拿出来取悦她的大堆珠宝重新放进柜台。  
  
他们互相凝视，埃里克又一次不知道该说什么。最后他下定决心，“你知道，与你地位相同的大部分人，都会派快递员做这类事情。”  
  
“快递员怎么知道我是否喜欢这对戒指呢？”查尔扬起眉毛，但又很快落下，移开他的视线。“其实，我…...希望有机会道歉。上次，你来家里的那天。”  
  
“如果有人应该道歉，只会是我”，埃里克慢慢地说，“你有充分的权利生我的气。”  
  
“你知道，我从来都不擅长对你生气太久”，查尔斯说，重新对上他的目光，“我只是……老实说，真的很高兴再次见到你。”  
  
“我也一样”，埃里克回答，惊讶于自己终于发自内心感到解脱。  
  
“你为什么要离开？”过了片刻，查尔斯迟疑地问道，“那太突然了，我忍不住想要知道，有时我在想，如果因为我做了什么事......”  
  
“不是你”，埃里克连忙回答，这句话比第一次更容易说出口。真令人恼火，查尔斯总能让他毫无保留，激起他内心深处的诚实。“其实我…...没那么多借口。”  
  
“我想听。”  
  
埃里克喘了口气，“我的母亲死后，我意识到……还待在那里会很艰难”，他直面查尔斯的注视，拒绝当个懦夫，“我们年轻的时候很要好。没人细想伯爵的儿子与厨娘的儿子玩耍是否合适。我们的年纪相仿，我们的友谊自然而然。然而…...”伊蒂生病了，同时流感席卷了整座城市。泽维尔家的一半人，包括查尔斯的父亲，都卧床整整一个月。埃里克待在母亲的病榻边，照顾她的每个需要，但这不够。“我们长大了。你的父亲也去世了，你突然成为那座房子的主人。我是……只是一个仆人的儿子。所以我收拾好行李，去了别处当学徒。”  
  
他并没有说他是如何发现自己爱上了查尔斯，他母亲的死是个提醒，提醒他结束慢性自杀一样的无望暗恋，让他接受某些事情再努力也无济于事。接下来的事情就很容易，现在把她的死亡作为离开泽维尔家的原因更容易。  
  
“如果能有一位朋友分担悲痛才好。”查尔斯指出，但他听起来不再失望，也不像之前那样愤怒。他只是听起来很累，“你知道，我对你母亲的哀悼超过了我的父亲。但我最痛惜你。”他的蓝眼睛仿佛洞悉一切，埃里克用了全部意志力才没有转移视线，“感觉就像你也死了一样。”  
  
“还在这里呢”，埃里克尽可能轻松地说。他很犹豫，他没有办法判断自己是否越轨了，查尔斯才是更擅长正确说话的那位，但埃里克至少得试一试，“在当时看来、从长远看来，完全切断联系会更容易些，为此我很抱歉。我做错了。”  
  
查尔斯的脸上绽放出真正的笑容，他轻轻笑出声。他的手臂伸过柜台，握紧埃里克的大手。“我知道要你诚心实意道歉的代价有多大”，他半开玩笑地说，“我原谅你了，我的朋友。”  
  
“谢谢你”，埃里克真挚地说，试图忽略内心的剧痛。他也禁不住微笑，查尔斯的欢乐一向很有感染力，它的存在可以填满一个房间，它的缺席让埃里克胸膛冰冷；如果查尔斯笑了，你很难不去附和。他的笑容几乎可以抹去过去10年的空缺。  
  
“所以你现在是一位珠宝商”，查尔斯说，埃里克记起查尔斯第一次来这里的原因，转身挑拣装有他和凯恩婚戒的毛毡小盒。“我从没想过你会喜欢这种类型的工作。”  
  
“我最初只是个铁匠学徒”，埃里克承认，打开盒子给查尔斯展示指环。他触碰查尔斯的手指，“我可以吗?”  
  
“我了解了”，查尔斯轻声说道，他的手搁在埃里克有薄茧的掌上，埃里克的紧握使其固定。“什么改变了？”  
  
“我的铁匠师父发现我对成品很有眼光”，埃里克干巴巴地说，“我喜欢鉴赏。于是他把我借给他合作的珠宝商，我在那里当了学徒。”  
  
“好吧，我很高兴”，查尔斯轻声说，看着埃里克小心翼翼地把他的戒指从毡子里取出来，“不然，如果你是铁匠的话，我可能再也不会遇到你了。”  
  
“你没有义务相信我，但我得告诉你我无数次想要寄信。”  
  
“但你没有。”  
  
“我做学徒的时候很忙”，埃里克说，“我知道这不是借口，但我麻痹自己去相信，那样更容易些。然后我学成了，有了自己的生意......”他耸耸肩膀，“那时已经太迟了。”  
  
“你是个混蛋，埃里克”，查尔斯说，但他看起来像是努力不笑。  
  
“我是个混蛋”，埃里克挫败地承认，但他自己也忍不住去微笑。  
  
埃里克小心地将指环滑到查尔斯的无名指根部时，他们两个都屏住了呼吸，埃里克突然意识到这一刻有多么亲密，他们的手掌紧紧缠绕在一起，他们的头在玻璃柜台上相抵。然而，这一刻并不属于他，他尽可能快速地放开，双手垂下台面，重重吞咽一口。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
“很漂亮”，查尔斯承认，举起手来欣赏戒指。正如承诺的那样，埃里克仔细地在黄金上镶嵌了一圈钻石。“你的成品非常干净优雅。对不起”，他懊恼地笑，“我不擅长描述珠宝，只会用闪亮啊好看啊这些形容词。”  
  
“我接受闪亮和好看的评价”，埃里克允许了，然后在查尔斯对他做鬼脸时发出哼声，“你的未婚夫和你门当户对。只要你喜欢，我就给大宅寄张支票。”  
  
“你知道，我讨厌麻烦”，查尔斯慢吞吞地说，“但是在来这的路上，我碰巧听说钻石和黄金早已过时了，而且我真的很讨厌俗气。你重新制作戒指会不会太匆忙，这次用白银和红宝石怎么样？”他眨眼，“当然，既然你已经做好了，我也会付款的。”  
  
“还要两个星期”，埃里克回答，“我当然没问题。”  
  
“太好了”，查尔斯兴高采烈地说，他们讨论婚礼相关事宜时，这是埃里克见他最高兴的一次。他把戒指脱下来递给埃里克，“请收我们双倍价钱，说正经的。”  
  
“我会考虑的”，埃里克回答，尽管他知道自己不会这么做。他永远不想要泽维尔的钱财。他宁愿亲自给查尔斯一个戒指。  
  
他把这个想法推开。这只是个幻想，永远不会成真，尤其是在如今。埃里克把戒指收好，他打算把较小那只上的指纹拭去，然后把它们放在打折柜台，看看会否售出。没有理由卖不出去。  
  
“我猜不久后还会再见到你”，查尔斯说，他仍在柜台边徘徊。  
  
艾里克伸出一只手和他交握。在他们戴戒指的那一刻过后，握手的感觉又冰冷又平常，“再见。”  
  
几个星期以来，埃里克第三次站在原地，看着查尔斯走远。  
  
————  
  
四天之后，埃里克在里屋的工作台前仰起头，商店门口的铃铛发出清脆的响声，他走到销售间发现柜台边站着查尔斯。  
  
“戒指还没有完成”，埃里克茫然地说，然后在精神上畏缩了，他不想要查尔斯碰一鼻子灰。实话实说，自他第一眼看到查尔斯，心脏就开始剧烈跳动。  
  
“我知道的”，查尔斯快速回答，“天荒地老也无所谓，但我碰巧在那个地方——”他举起一只小袋子，闻起来很可疑，好像是街区小货摊上贩卖的油炸馅饼，他满怀希望地问，“——有兴趣一起午餐吗？”  
  
“我看你爱吃甜食的嗜好更大了”，埃里克说，查尔斯低头笑个不停。  
  
埃里克锁上商店准备吃午饭，他们在里屋安顿下来，清理出工作台的一些空间当作桌子。他俩并排而坐，拿油酥糕点时手肘相撞。这让埃里克想起他们小时候一共餐宿的情景。他俩眼巴巴站在厨房灶台旁，伊蒂一边准备餐食一边留意他们。查尔斯总是要和他的家人在主厅吃晚饭，但午餐他只和他一起。  
  
“总之，你在城市的这一边做什么呢？”埃里克停下胡思乱想，打破沉默。他想不出这个街区还有哪个商店提供与婚礼相关的东西。  
  
“就只是随便逛逛”，查尔斯含糊其辞，更专注于埃里克工作台上的废弃金属，“大宅就像疯人院，所以我决定呼吸些新鲜空气。”  
  
“我很惊讶你母亲没派人找你”，埃里克说，“婚礼策划时你可是重头戏。”如果他没有记错，莎伦·泽维尔夫人毫无疑问希望她儿子的婚礼每个角度都要完美无缺，不是为了查尔斯的缘故，只是为了在社交场合大出风头。  
  
查尔斯短促一笑，“我已经说得很清楚了，我不在乎婚宴上的桌布什么样，或者我们捧什么样的花束。她可能很高兴我消失不见了，这意味着她不用假装咨询我再做决定。”  
  
“那你的未婚夫？”  
  
“凯恩太忙了，他正在充分享受泽维尔狩猎场的好处”，查尔斯耸耸肩，“我想，就整个流程来说，他感兴趣的只是婚礼宴席和新婚之夜。”  
  
埃里克尽量无动于衷，尽他最大努力埋葬恶心的感觉——凯恩用他肥壮的手指触摸查尔斯。“啊。”  
  
“告诉我更多你当学徒的事情”，查尔斯说，收拢糕点的空包装袋，然后扔进垃圾桶，“你说你是从打铁开始的?”  
  
他们不应当这么做，埃里克知道。他得告诉查尔斯，他需要回去工作，查尔斯应该回家，给自己的婚礼策划提供些意见。这正是为什么埃里克离开大宅——为了避免自己心痛，接近查尔斯却无法真正触碰。这只会让事情变得更糟，因为查尔斯几周后就要结婚了，那时他不会再来商店，那无法避免。最后他的手上戴着指环；他和埃里克的交易结束。  
  
相反，他说，“把你旁边的盘子递给我，我好一边讲话一边打磨。”他假装微笑，假装这过程不是饮鸩止渴。  
  
————  
  
查尔斯开始每隔一天就出现在商店。通常他带着午饭，陪埃里克度过整个的休息时间，但有时他只会出现短短几分钟，而埃里克却贪图更多。查尔斯有好几个借口——他来检查艾里克制作戒指的进程，他又从不透气的大宅溜了出来，他仍然想听最近才联系上的老朋友讲更多往事。埃里克认为其中一些有点道理，他很明显地注意到，查尔斯到来时总是紧张又防备，但他离开时轻松又随和。  
  
“那么，婚礼很盛大对吗？”有天下午埃里克问。他把自己的一些半成品带到柜台，给福斯特女士的耳环安装钻石，同样也能留意商店的状况。他们有个不言而喻的协议，两人都对婚礼避而不谈，从最开始他就很清楚，查尔斯不喜欢讨论它，而埃里克讨厌查尔斯永远不会同自己结婚这个想法。“你看起来心事重重。”  
  
查尔斯坐在他旁边，在自己通常会坐的柜台后的椅凳上，“我想上流社会的每个人都被邀请了”，他的声音模糊又遥远，每次提及婚礼他都是这种语气，“如果平民的出席不会让贵族指指点点，我认为母亲会邀请整座城市的人。”  
  
“总之，你可以背着她邀请他们”，埃里克听到查尔斯皱鼻子的声音时建议，他虚弱地微笑，“这是你的婚礼，不是她的。”  
  
“这估计就是她的婚礼，”查尔斯冷淡地说。他的手指在柜台上有节奏地敲击，埃里克瞥了一眼让他停下。“你可以来。我是说来参加婚礼。毕竟你曾经是家里的一员。”  
  
埃里克吃了一惊，工具差点从手中掉落，他谨慎地放好手头的东西，然后才完全转过身直视查尔斯。“我不认为那里有我的地盘”，他紧张地指出，“毕竟我们不能让别人说闲话。”  
  
查尔斯的双眸泪光闪烁，他从凳子上滑下来站直，下巴紧绷着，“这就是你关心的”，他痛苦地说，“我们各自的社会地位？我努力忽略这点，我真是愚蠢，不管怎么样，我只想邀请自己唯一的朋友参加我的婚礼。”  
  
“查尔斯——”  
  
但是查尔斯和埃里克擦身而过，离开柜台大步走出商店，没有回头。埃里克只能站在原地，看着店门嘎嘎作响，他想知道自己被迫目送查尔斯离开的次数是否和某种因果报应相关。  
  
————  
  
快递员来拿做好的戒指。埃里克不惊讶，但这不能阻止他安静地疼痛。他把小包裹递给他，接受了他的酬劳——两对戒指的价钱，就像查尔斯承诺的那样。  
  
那天晚上埃里克睡不着。他第一次轻易动摇了意志——他从查尔斯的生活中悄无声息地离开，对自己撒谎说查尔斯没有受到伤害。更糟糕的是，这次查尔斯才是决定要断绝关系的那个，因为埃里克伤害了他，这个想法让人难以忍受。  
  
他意识到从前的自己非常自私，但这只会让埃里克自暴自弃。第二天早上起床后，他意图研究如何把生意全部搬到另一座城市去。他会损失很多顾客，但外地也有不少订单，他应该能够成功，他能够再次拥有当地的所有客户。  
  
他忙着默默自责，查尔斯和他那么长的时间都在同一座城市，从前查尔斯不知道时，他觉得羞愧；如今他发现了自己的存在，他又要逃开了。他没有意识到第一位顾客已经在门外等候。凯恩·马尔科自顾自挤进商店时，埃里克还没有完全打开店门。  
  
“马尔科勋爵”，埃里克谨慎地说，不知道凯恩为何屈尊再访，“我能为你做什么？”  
  
“你能告诉我你到底是怎么想的”，凯恩说，他拿出埃里克昨天差快递员送到泽维尔大宅的戒指盒。  
  
埃里克仍然小心谨慎、迷惑不解，他拿起盒子，带领凯恩来到柜台边。他是不是犯了个错误，把别人的戒指放到里面了？他打开盒子的时候，看见了同样的银环，上面镶嵌着红宝石，本来就应该是这样的。  
  
“这是你未婚夫订购的戒指”，埃里克说，他的话语一向简短，但很专业。他关上盒子放下，放在凯恩触手可及的地方，“我不知道有什么问题，大人。”  
  
“查尔斯订购的这款？”  
  
“他不太满意原来的钻石金戒指”，埃里克确认，抬起了眉毛，“我以为他已经跟你谈妥了。”  
  
“他为什么选红宝石？”凯恩情绪激动，“他知道我讨厌红宝石。它与马尔科色冲突了。”  
  
埃里克眨眼，“他没有提过这件事。他只是下了命令。”  
  
“我不想要它”，凯恩拍桌，把盒子推回给埃里克。  
  
“我仍保留着原来戒指的样本”，埃里克提议，马上把盒子推远。他相信凯恩，尽管他想象着把后者扔出去的画面，考虑他的巨大体型似乎不可能，再往下想就太扯了。“我替你取。”  
  
“不，我也不想要那个”，凯恩轻蔑地说，“我要你重新制作。我想要用祖母绿的白金戒指。”  
  
“这会花很大一笔钱”，埃里克指出，凯恩嘲笑着挥了挥手。“我现在没有足够的祖母绿，你必须等我把货品运送过来。”  
  
“我不管，我不在乎，就只是完成它”，他转过身去笨拙地挪远，挤进路边等待的蒸汽车厢。  
  
重新打开戒指盒，埃里克研究了闪烁的红宝石和抛光的银面。他决定取出宝石，它们可以安装在别的地方，他也可以熔化掉银子，用来做别的东西。他已经把黄金戒指卖出去了，没有必要保留多余的这对。  
  
此外，花时间仔细取出每一颗红宝石，会给他充足的时间认真思考，查尔斯到底想玩什么把戏。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微虐待警告

查尔斯下次不声不响进入商店时，埃里克已经准备好了，专门等待着他。凯恩来访后的几天，埃里克有足够的时间去考虑。他花时间包装好眼下客户的商品，查尔斯鼓起勇气接近柜台时，埃里克双臂交叉，平静地站在那里。  
  
“那些红宝石的成色很好”，埃里克说，查尔斯有足够理由懊恼。  
  
“凯恩没有对你太粗鲁吧？”  
  
埃里克抬起眉毛，“答案取决于你是否要为他辩护。”  
  
“不”，查尔斯马上回答，“我不会为他辩护任何事。”  
  
埃里克听了很高兴，但是他注意不流露出任何情绪。他和查尔斯互相注视了好几秒钟，然后被商店的开门声打断，福斯特女士的信使走了进来。“听着”，埃里克说，从他的随身小包里拿出几枚硬币，“给我们买点午餐带回来，然后我们谈谈。”  
  
有那么一会儿，查尔斯看起来可能会拒绝埃里克的钱——他从未让埃里克支付前几周带来的午餐——但他明智地伸出一只手，不发一言接受了，轻快地走到大街上。埃里克用力按揉太阳穴，告诉自己要抓紧时间。仅仅是再见到查尔斯就让他的心脏突突作痛，如果他想要继续为他工作，甚至是拾起友谊的碎片，埃里克需要保持头脑清醒。查尔斯就要结婚了。任何埃里克曾有的感觉——现在仍持续的感觉——对他来说就只是死胡同。一直如此。  
  
把这些想法抛到脑后，埃里克挺直后背，准备和杰诺斯讨价还价。  
  
“我知道凯恩不喜欢红宝石”，查尔斯稍后解释说，埃里克把店铺关起来，他们撤退到里屋吃午餐。今天的麻辣汤和甜水饺来自于埃里克经常光顾的街头手推车。“我知道他会再定做一对新戒指。他是只贪婪的野猪。但我觉得——”他露出淡淡的、羞怯的微笑，“我想这是继续回到这里的好借口。”  
  
“你为什么要同他结婚?”自从他们初次见面埃里克就想知道。几个星期以来这个问题几乎杀了他，但他不知道怎么问、何时问，甚至——他阴郁地想——自己站在什么立场去询问，“你开诚布公地表示你不满意这桩婚姻，所以你最开始为什么要答应呢？”  
  
笑容逐渐褪去，查尔斯回答之前，心不在焉地夹住一片沾有酱渍的空饺皮玩弄，“那是对我的期望。”  
  
埃里克摇了摇头，“我不明白。”  
  
“我父亲去世的时候，泽维尔这个姓氏失去了威望”，查尔斯平静地说，“妈妈和我很幸运，你可以说，泽维尔有很大一笔信托基金，所以我们能够维持生活什么都不会改变。但是已经过去很多年了，我们的财富在慢慢萎缩而不是在增长。我的母亲……没有什么比被迫变成她认为的穷人更让她害怕的了”，查尔斯没有笑意，“库特·马尔科拥有欧陆最大的煤矿公司。不过他最近丧偶，开始向我母亲献殷勤。这会招人诽谤。但他的儿子凯恩与我完全符合条件。”  
  
“如果马尔科家那么富有，他们为什么对你感兴趣?”埃里克直截了当地问，“你有没有想过，他们为什么贪图没落贵族的一幢大宅。”  
  
“我们拥有很多土地的所有权”，查尔斯冷淡地说，“库特对开发矿床很感兴趣。我央求妈妈卖掉它们就是了，然而她不同意。卖掉它们会赚很多钱，但那只是又一笔不流动资产。同马尔科联姻能确保双方的财富持续增长。我们最终不会陷入贫困，泽维尔的姓氏也能保留，对我母亲而言，这是世界上最重要的两件事情。”  
  
“我明白了”，但埃里克没有真正理解，“那么就是这样。我想社会地位对你来说真的很重要，你把财富和泽维尔的姓氏放在你自己的婚姻幸福之前。”  
  
查尔斯瞪着他，“我不是说了说我母亲才关心那些事情吗？”  
  
“很好。你把你母亲的幸福放在你自己的前面”，埃里克简单地总结，“这真让人疑惑。告诉我，查尔斯，莎伦夫人几时当过好母亲，让你为她这样无私奉献？”  
  
“我没有像你一样的自由！”查尔斯突然猛烈地爆发，足以让埃里克停下来。“我不能收拾行李离开！不要以为我从来没有嫉妒过你，埃里克，你可以抛弃所有去追求你想要的，你没有任何阻碍或束缚你的东西。尽管你瞧不起上层阶级，但你必须承认，至少你可以自由地做你想做的事，你没有义务去做别人认为你应该做的事。”他停下来深呼吸，然后大笑，听起来又沮丧又痛苦，“你看。我正是你憎恨的那类人。一个可怜的富家小男孩。”  
  
“我不恨你，查尔斯”，埃里克缓慢地说。 _我永远也不会恨你。_ “但我真的很生气……你那么顺从地屈服，显然那不是你想要的。”  
  
听到这里，查尔斯试图微笑，“我很高兴你还会因为我生气。”  
  
“我随时准备生你的气”，埃里克保证，这激起了他一个犹豫的笑容。埃里克也试图弯起嘴角，但最终只是叹息，“我不知道，查尔斯，我只是觉得你值得……更多的。更好的。” _任何你想要的。_  
  
查尔斯伸出一只手搁在埃里克的掌上，“谢谢你，我的朋友”，他热情地说，这时，他的双眼终于随着他的微笑熠熠生辉了。  
  
“你去大学以后的梦想呢？发生了什么？”  
  
“我在大学里待了两年”，查尔斯承认，他的声音里有一丝真正的骄傲，“但后来这桩婚事就被安排好了，我也不能回去了。太多的婚礼策划要做，母亲说大学会让我分心。”埃里克决定不指出，查尔斯在店里的时间似乎都比做婚礼计划的时间多。“我希望婚礼结束后，我能返校，但是……我不知道。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“马尔科是联姻中更大的家族”，查尔斯疲惫地回答，收回了他的手掌，“泽维尔家族是较小的那个。”  
  
“哦”，埃里克说，又感到一阵恶心。在涉及两家贵族的联姻中，由财富或权力判断谁是大家族，他们有优先权并且控制这段关系。查尔斯的整个人生即将由凯恩·马尔科的心血来潮决定。想到这里埃里克觉得热血沸腾。  
  
“我希望婚礼结束后一切能尘埃落定，反正凯恩和我很难见到对方”，查尔斯说。埃里克想起凯恩第一次来商店时对查尔斯的评价，把饺子暴力分解成两半。  
  
“你应该收拾好行李离开”，埃里克激动地说，查尔斯伤感地微笑。  
  
“我应该去哪儿呢?”他张开双臂问道，“我肯定不能留在城里，而且”，他友好地撞上埃里克的肩膀，“我才刚刚找到你呢。这次你不能轻易摆脱我了，你这混蛋。”  
  
埃里克失魂落魄，他仓促地笑出声，喉咙里突然哽咽，“查尔斯，你彻底毁了我多年的努力。”  
  
“很好”，查尔斯沾沾自喜地说。他的幽默感消失了，“至少宣誓仪式要来？”他安静地问，没有对上埃里克的眼睛，“你不必待得太久。但是对我来说意义重大。”他试图再次微笑，但嘴角扭曲得很不自然，“你的出席会让它更容易承受。”  
  
埃里克宁愿逃离这座城市整整一个月。“当作你的结婚礼物吧，只要——”，查尔斯松了一口气时他不带感情地补充，“只要那里有什么好喝的东西。”  
  
“没问题”，查尔斯承诺，埃里克忙忙把他们的空汤碗收拾好，送回手推车女士的货摊，避免再多看他一眼。  
  
他清了清嗓子说，“多告诉我些关于大学的事吧。”他看着查尔斯吐出字句，却没有认真去听，查尔斯不需要知道。  
  
————  
  
“恐怕很抱歉，我的大人”，一个星期后埃里克严肃地说，查尔斯和他依旧每隔一天规律见面。“我的宝石供应商似乎误读了我的订单，你戒指上需要的祖母绿没有发货。我得重新寄送订单。”  
  
“我猜这意味着戒指要花更长时间才能完成”，查尔斯漫不经心地说，他的眼睛变得明亮，“太可惜了。”  
  
“是的”，埃里克同意，忽略了他内心深处的小小声音，他只是在拖延不可避免之事，“太遗憾了。”  
  
————  
  
下个周末，一场暴风雨席卷全城，乌云从海面滚滚而来，在城镇上方停驻，大雨无休止地倾盆而下。生意成交的速率有所减缓，早上只有稀稀拉拉的几位顾客。现在已经是下午了，大雨还没有停止的迹象，埃里克怀疑这种天气甚至没有人敢于做跑腿的差事。  
  
埃里克没有早早关门上楼，而是坐在柜台后面的椅凳上，看着“雨下了四年十一个月零两天”，外面空荡荡的大街偶尔会被一道闪电照亮。他可以回到里屋，赶其他顾客的订单进度，那些半成品在工作台上等待他去完成，但他找不到动身的力量。坏天气直接反映人们的坏情绪，而埃里克决定充分利用这个机会，让自己好好难过一阵。  
  
此外，他甚至不能期盼查尔斯能够出现。查尔斯从未在周末来过商店，所以埃里克不需要应付那些简短的对话，同时假装自己一切都好。事实恰恰相反。  
  
你完全无视他的存在，十年来你都过得很好，埃里克千百次痛苦地提醒自己。又一串响雷像要摧垮整座建筑。你现在向他索求的比最初还要少。  
  
因为事实上，埃里克知道自己实际并不想让查尔斯收拾行李离开，离开马尔科和他的母亲。他的确希望查尔斯为自己着想，但抛弃上流社会的要求和期望，然后和埃里克在一起。这个想法非常自私，埃里克深深厌恶自己，但这并不能改变他的感觉。他以为自己是谁呢，因为偶然的机会重新回到查尔斯的生活，并且认为自己有权利教唆他？十年前他离开了查尔斯，没有回过头去看看他，甚至他们仍在同一座城市生活。他应该感激查尔斯没有完全拒绝他，应该满足于他们的现状，以及社会允许的其他形式的友谊。  
  
这让埃里克愤怒，大部分是对他自己，少部分不合逻辑地对查尔斯，妈妈又要温柔地取笑他了，他的脾气就像齐柏林飞艇*上的一发散炮：毫无方向，但具有灾难性的破坏力。他讨厌查尔斯结婚，他讨厌凯恩，他讨厌自己和查尔斯出生在截然不同的社会阶层，他讨厌查尔斯没有试图阻止他离开，没有努力尝试寻找他......  
_注：齐柏林飞艇(zeppelin)是德国在一战中使用的一种大型飞艇。_  
  
但这是不公平的，埃里克知道这一点。几周之前，查尔斯初次回到商店的时候承认，埃里克离开的第一年，查尔搜遍了整座城市寻找他。但埃里克做的第一件事情就是搭乘一艘蒸汽轮船去了上游，他整个学徒生涯都待在更接近内陆的城市和乡镇。埃里克回来的时候，查尔斯早就停止了搜索。  
  
然后，就像整个城市都在上演一出舞台剧，一道明亮的闪电，一阵轰隆的雷声，预示着查尔斯的登场，他从门外猛冲进商店，气喘吁吁，浑身湿透。  
  
“查尔斯？”埃里克茫然地问，就像给他脚边来了一枪，他又震惊又困惑。  
  
“对不起”，查尔斯能够言语时说道，眼睛睁得大大的，“我不知道还有什么地方可以去。”  
  
“你从家里一路跑过来吗？”埃里克看到查尔斯的脸颊上有瘀伤时停住话头。“是谁”，他的声音无法辨认，他的耳朵因炽热的愤怒嗡鸣，他全身的血液快速流淌，他最后终于锁定了一个目标人物，“是他吗?”  
  
他的表情一定泄露了什么，查尔斯惊慌地冲过去，没有注意自己在埃里克的地板上滴滴漏漏。他在柜台边停下来，停在埃里克的面前。“埃里克，没事的”，他快速地说，“我没事的。比起伤心我更愤怒。”  
  
“这是不对的”，埃里克慢慢地说，然后查尔斯克服了最后的犹豫，上前一步，拉近他们中间剩下的最后一段距离，紧紧搂住埃里克。他浑身湿透，已经冻僵了，但埃里克不介意，他把查尔斯紧紧圈在臂弯，查尔斯则把脸埋进埃里克的肩膀。他非常适合埃里克，他们拥抱的姿势非常登对。  
  
“是库特”，他平静地说，声音低沉，“我一直推迟签署结婚合同。如果可以的话，我想在婚礼那天签字。但库特坚持要我马上就签，现在就得签。他在我父亲过去的书房里把我逼得走投无路，我还是拒绝他的时候，他就发脾气了。”  
  
“他还打了你”，埃里克咆哮着，咬紧牙关，“如果让我见到他，我会……”  
  
“你什么都不会做，因为我现在很好”，查尔斯坚定地说，温和地从埃里克的怀抱抽身，再一次适当分开他们之间的距离。埃里克不想让他离开自己，但不管怎样，他还是允许了。“就像我说的，比起其他的感觉，我更多感到愤怒，所以我离开了大宅，在我意识到之前，就已经跑来这里了”，他懊悔地微笑，“我只是真的很想见你。”  
  
“你可能会在鹅卵石上滑倒，撞到脑袋，然后淹死在水洼里”，埃里克果断地说，还是充满恼火和愤怒，但是查尔斯向后仰起头发出真正的笑声，响亮又愉快。  
  
“我说不上有多高兴再次找到了你，我的朋友”，他的双眼变得温柔而又深情，同时埃里克的愤怒凋零了、冷却了、消散了。查尔斯打了一个长长的、猛烈的寒颤，他的牙齿颤栗着，“我很抱歉弄脏了你的地板和衬衫”，他道歉，“不过库特现在应该足够冷静了，所以我要……”  
  
“你不能再回到暴风雨中去”，埃里克立刻打断。他和查尔斯擦过身，走过去锁上店门，“你可以待在这里，直到雨停。快跟我来。”  
  
“好吧”，查尔斯说，吃了一惊然后服从，他眨了眨眼，仍然站在地板上滴水。  
  
通往里屋的路上埃里克只瞥了一眼，确保查尔斯跟着，他打开在营业时间关闭的第二扇门。里面是一个狭窄的活动爬梯，每走一步都要嘎吱作响，然后查尔斯第一次站在他窄小却舒适的公寓，就在埃里克的商店上方。埃里克突然想到他从来没有把任何人带来这里，他的私人避难所；这是他能够真正独处的唯一一个地方。  
  
“这边”，当埃里克感到查尔斯在热切的好奇中环顾四周时，他粗声粗气地说，然后就只有静默中的雨声。他把查尔斯领进公寓内部，边走边按下电源，他们来到那间狭小拥挤的盥洗室。最初，这间公寓只有一台缺口的浴缸，但埃里克花了两个周末，重新配置了管道，重新装修了一半的空间，在自己的公寓里建造了一间真正的淋浴房。“给锅炉一分钟加热时间”，他打开水龙头，“但应该还算暖和，你想用多久就用多久，这么大的暴雨，储藏桶可能早都满溢了。”  
  
“谢谢你”，查尔斯说，埃里克终于敢于面对他时，他脸上流露出复杂的情感，“我真心感谢你，埃里克。”  
  
“我会在门外留下一条毛巾和一套换洗衣服”，埃里克说，然后几乎是逃走了。  
  
查尔斯关上盥洗室的门，埃里克先下楼确保店铺紧闭，他转动杠杆和滑轮，锁上橱窗的金属闸门。所有的过路人仍然能透过小孔看进商店，不过可以阻止试图砸破昂贵玻璃的小偷。其余的展示品埃里克用平纹的白色亚麻布遮住。  
  
工作室更容易打理，只需粗略浏览一下工作台，确保他的工具整齐有序，没有任何遗留在柜台上的半成品。然后，埃里克关闭商店的电源，鼓足勇气爬上楼梯，轻轻锁上身后的房门。  
  
伴随着查尔斯洗澡的声音，埃里克溜进小小的卧室，花了点时间换掉湿漉漉的衬衫，然后在抽屉里翻找大概符合查尔斯尺寸的衣物。问题是查尔斯一直都是比较矮小的那个，所以他必须借出自己的紧身裤，至少他的肩膀够宽，所以他应该适合埃里克的衬衫。埃里克把一条毛巾搭在换洗衣物的上方，放在淋浴间门外，然后蹑手蹑脚地走回前厅。  
  
埃里克认为，至少他把这个地方保持得很整洁，尽管他不知道查尔斯是怎么想的。查尔斯的房子有整个街区那么大，而埃里克的起居室和厨房实际上合二为一。墙壁也是光秃秃的，但至少粉刷过了，很久以前。他的第二个工作台与楼下的一模一样，并且占据了客厅大部分空间，就在沙发后面放置着。夜晚时分埃里克会把工作带上楼，这样他就可以一边做饭一边完成任务。  
  
他后悔没有想到拿一个半成品上楼制作，好让自己的双手忙碌起来，埃里克除了等待什么也不能做。他陷进那只老旧又笨重的沙发上，头往后仰闭上眼睛，聆听落雨的声音。 _我只是真的很想见你_ ，查尔斯说过。但这意味着什么呢？  
  
淋浴器关掉时，管道发出当啷声，埃里克听到房门嘎吱打开又关上。他们可以一起吃顿晚饭，埃里克决定，如果暴风雨还没有过去，查尔斯就去他的床上睡觉，埃里克会睡沙发。  
  
“埃里克？”他睁开眼睛，发现查尔斯出现在走廊，他起初犹豫不决，直到对上沙发里埃里克的视线。他恢复了神采，脸颊依然因为淋浴的蒸汽红润着，看上去就像只溺水的可怜小鼠，随时可能染上肺炎。“我把湿衣服挂在盥洗室里，我们看看它是否会干。”  
  
查尔斯穿着他的衣服，埃里克的胃部扭成一团；正如他预料的那样，有些地方非常宽松，袖子垂了下来，但总体上并没有把他淹没。他看起来放松又舒适，就像他经过漫长的一天回到家里，换上了宽松的家居服。  
  
家。  
  
“你的淋浴器很棒”，查尔斯喋喋不休，显然是想阻止尴尬的沉默。他实际上在绞着他的手指，不知怎么这很有帮助——奇怪且令人费解——知道查尔斯和埃里克一样不自在。  
  
“查尔斯”，埃里克说着，从沙发上起身，走过去径自推着他，“坐下。”  
  
查尔斯服从了，坐进沙发——他同一晚毫不犹豫地服从了两次，埃里克觉得非常惊奇，这绝对打破了记录。  
  
“有书”，埃里克向茶几上摇摇欲坠的书堆点点头。它们都是二手的，被很多双手、很多个人翻阅过，但它们已经陪伴埃里克很多个夜晚了，“我去做晚餐。”  
  
话音刚落，查尔斯又站了起来。“我能帮上忙”，他笑着提议，埃里克抬起了眉毛。“我可以陪着你”，他说，“同时提供关键性的反馈。”  
  
“这是不是‘抱怨调料口味’的另一种说法？”埃里克干巴巴地问，脸上露出羞怯的笑容，“你的味蕾是我妈妈的祸根。她曾经告诉过我。”  
  
“真的吗，因为她曾经告诉过我，这是我迷人的特质”，查尔斯对答如流，然后两人站在埃里克的起居室中间互相微笑，感觉就像陷入了一场奇怪的梦境。  
  
埃里克抖掉这些情绪走进厨房。他曾经很长一段时间帮助母亲给泽维尔家准备晚餐，特别是查尔斯被家庭教师抓住送回课堂学习时。他洗了手，前两天他做了母亲的炖菜，剩余的足够两人份，所以只用简单加热，他不假思索地打开炉子，然后小心地把铁锅从冷藏箱里取出来。  
  
“这是你妈妈的菜色”，查尔斯在埃里克旁边说，非常靠近他的手肘。如果埃里克要转身，他们很可能会有身体接触。他坦白，“自从伊蒂走后，我们已经换过三四个厨师，没有哪位能像她一样好。”  
  
“当然没有”，埃里克说，对上了查尔斯的眼睛，然后笑着表示他在开玩笑，“不过确实。你很幸运，我没有像她那样放过多的香料。”  
  
“为了再尝尝你妈妈的厨艺，我很乐意破坏自己的味蕾”，查尔斯说，语气如此诚恳，埃里因为此刻共享的感情而痛苦。  
  
“我不是我的母亲”，他淡淡地说，“但我喜欢做她的食谱。”  
  
“再次感谢你，我的朋友，”查尔斯片刻后沉静地说，他看着埃里克在加热的过程中慢慢搅拌，“我知道你没有邀请我闯入你的生活，但是——”  
  
“我很高兴你来了”，埃里克简单地打断他，用这锅炖菜作为借口不去看查尔斯，但是站在如此之近的地方，他能感受到查尔斯慢慢微笑时散发的暖意。  
  
他们坐在沙发两边端着各自的碗，因为埃里克没有摆出桌椅，他们吃饭的时候陷入了一阵不尴尬的、更为友好的沉默。他们放弃了过去几个星期在对方面前的奇怪表演，今晚的事情偏离了正轨，但是直到今晚才能确信他们的友谊重新站稳了脚跟。  
  
“还记得那年夏天我们在花园里发现了一只小猫咪吗？”查尔斯问道，埃里克的嘴角抽动着，一些记忆自发在脑海中闪现，查尔斯把患藓芥病的小猫从蔓生的杂乱枝条里救出来之前，那只可怜的小东西一直无助地喵喵叫。“我们还从书房里偷了一本书，只是为了弄清楚如何护理它。”  
  
“然后我的母亲同情可怜的小猫，把它从我们手中抢救出来了”，埃里克说，查尔斯温柔地笑。埃里克记得他站在查尔斯身边放下心，看着小猫在厨房的地板上舔食一碟牛奶，“你试着给它洗澡，它都会挠你。”  
  
“我仍然有伤疤”，查尔斯说着，抬起前臂挽上袖子，向艾瑞克展示了他瓷白皮肤上长而细的疤痕，几乎完全消失了，但仔细观察还能看见。  
  
“当之无愧”，埃里克评论，查尔斯皱鼻子的时候，他尽量不去笑。  
  
“她需要洗澡，可怜的小东西很脏”，他坚持说，然后把头靠在沙发上，“几年后，她生了一窝幼崽。园丁们养了两只帮助捉老鼠之类的。”  
  
埃里克只是点点头，慢慢用勺子翻搅碗里的剩菜。在离开泽维尔家后的几年里，他致力于埋葬与查尔斯田园诗歌般的童年共有回忆，不愿去思考他被迫离开的原因，每时每刻把自己从悔恨中打捞上来。它们总是在他的脑海里，像一座金银矿藏，他的生活状况好转时，回忆起来更是苦乐参半。  
  
“我想知道这场暴风雨会不会持续整个周末”，他改变了话题，查尔斯盯着他看的时候，他假装专注于舀起最后的炖菜。  
  
“我不知道”，查尔斯中立地回答，对话停止了。  
  
他们都吃完的时候，埃里克把碗碟收起来，然后轻轻把查尔斯推出厨房，尽管他主动想要帮自己清洗餐具，他把查尔斯送回沙发上，埃里克自己动手。如今他们之间的沉默是不同的，以一种让人舒服的方式，不像他们早些时候分享的那种简单的沉默。尽管现在还早——虽然外面因为暴雨黑漆漆的，其实刚刚过了黄昏时分——但是埃里克仍然觉得很累，突然间他想要在自己的床铺上蜷缩起来，陷入充满希望的无梦的睡眠，直到晨光乍现。  
  
他告诉自己并不是因为他想躲避查尔斯。  
  
“雨还是很大”，埃里克对查尔斯说，他把最后一只餐具擦干放在置物架上，“没有哪个理智的出租车司机会出门做生意。”  
  
“我可以再跑一趟”，查尔斯起身，“我去换回我的衣服，如果它们还是湿的，那也没关系，因为我要再淋一次雨。”  
  
“待在这里过夜”，埃里克突然打断他，他直视查尔斯，“我坚持。”  
  
查尔斯措手不及，无法掩饰他的惊讶，“我的朋友，你今晚已经为我做得够多了，我不能——”  
  
“别傻了”，埃里克干巴巴地说，查尔斯露齿而笑。“如果我让你在暴风雨中摸黑穿过整个城市，我拒绝对明天的头条负责。 _泽维尔的继承人溺死在大街上_ ”，他引用道，查尔斯则戏剧化地翻了个白眼。  
  
“你大大低估了我自己可以安全到家的能力，虽然现在回家对我一点吸引力也没有”，查尔斯责备，但随后又叹息一声，“我不会否认我愿意留下来”，他坦白，接着调笑道，“即使眼前这位主人对我的印象是，我完全没有能力照顾好自己。”  
  
“眼见为实”，埃里克紧绷着脸，抓住了查尔斯扔过来的垫子，“给我点时间换床单，然后你就可以睡我的床了。我睡沙发。”  
  
“绝对不行”，查尔斯立刻说，抓住沙发靠背，把自己固定在原地拒绝挪动，“我同意留在这里过夜，而不是占用你的床。我睡沙发。”  
  
“你才是客人”，埃里克指出。  
  
“我是说我宁愿睡在沙发上”，查尔斯坚定地回答，然后似乎要证明自己的观点一样弹了几下，然后夸张地伸展身体，“这里多舒服。”  
  
“好吧”，埃里克说，他太累了不愿和他争论。他走出厨房来到客厅，顺便把垫子扔到查尔斯脚边，“我给你拿条毯子。”  
  
“谢谢你，埃里克”，查尔斯说，他的语气变得严肃。在昏暗的灯光下很难看清他的确切表情，“我真的很感激所有的一切。”  
  
“没什么”，埃里克喃喃地说，然后去翻他的壁橱，寻找能让查尔斯过夜的东西。当他拿着床上的旧羊毛毯和一只额外的枕头回来时，厨房里的灯已经关闭了，查尔斯在打盹，但是他一看到埃里克就坐了起来。  
  
“对不起，我的朋友”，他接过枕头和毯子，带着悲伤的微笑，“今天真是漫长的一天。”  
  
“不要抱歉”，埃里克向他保证，“我也打算今晚早点上床。”  
  
“再次感谢你”，查尔斯对他说，专注地端详他的脸庞。他希望找到什么，埃里克不知道。  
  
“老朋友还能做什么呢”，埃里克说，然后又想回到他的卧室逃避一切，“如果你还需要什么，不要犹豫。”  
  
“好吧”，查尔斯轻声说，他再次躺下，头顶消失在在沙发扶手处，“晚安，埃里克。”  
  
“晚安”，埃里克重复，然后转身离开。当他安全回到卧室的时候，关上房门长长舒了一口气。房间里是令人舒适的黑暗，只有雨声敲击着窗户打破寂静。他快速剥光自己，只剩下一条马裤，把所有衣物都扔在地板上，然后爬上床垫，瘫倒在冰冷的床单表面。  
  
他不知道这沉重的疲惫感从何而来；也许是因为下暴雨整天被困在室内，除了追逐自己的思维怪圈无所事事，也许是因为查尔斯诱惑着埃里克却毫不自知，每日一成不变的生活提醒着埃里克，他不能也不会拥有的是什么。如果埃里克是个有坚定意志力的好人，他几周前就应该告诉查尔斯让他离开，或者第一时间拒绝接受制作婚戒的委托，把自己从心痛中救赎出来，但是部分的他认为自己应该遭受这一折磨，就像某种业力，因为最初是他义无反顾地抛弃了查尔斯。  
  
即使他没有离开，在泽维尔的家里当了仆人，这一天仍然会到来，埃里克将不得不看着查尔斯在多年的亲密关系后和凯恩结婚。说不定他会更容易地放手。不是不可能。  
  
埃里克陷入不安分的睡眠，伴随着雨滴悄然落地的声响。  
  
————  
  
醒来的时候房间仍然漆黑一片，最开始的几秒他失去了时间观念，迷惘于自己为什么会醒，感觉最多只睡了两三个小时。他花了些时间才发现原因，他的眼睛终于适应后，在门边勾勒出查尔斯的轮廓，他的整个身体都绷得紧紧的，那么不像平时的他，埃里克立刻坐了起来。  
  
“查尔斯？”他问，眨了几下眼，想要马上清醒过来，更方便观察查尔斯，“一切都还好吗？”  
  
“不”，查尔斯说，埃里克还没把被子扔掉站起身，查尔斯就飞快跨过房间爬到床上，爬上埃里克大腿跪下。他们的脸在黑暗中只有几英寸距离，埃里克几乎不敢呼吸。“如果我做得太过了，我很抱歉”，查尔斯低声说道，“但是埃里克，我——”他发出不耐烦的小小声响，他的嘴唇和埃里克的贴在了一起。  
  
埃里克极为震惊，唯一能做的事情就是保持绝对的静止，他不敢回应，他不确定这是不是某种梦境。但是在埃里克大腿上，查尔斯的触感坚实又温暖，他的嘴唇柔软且光滑，但这一切如此出乎意料，埃里克认为他只能短路。  
  
然后查尔斯向后退缩了，垂下眼睑对一切听之任之，埃里克终于行动起来，一只手抓住查尔斯后脑勺上的头发，另一只手绕过他的后背，把他拉得更近，让他们的胸膛贴在一起。埃里克亲吻他时查尔斯发出短促又惊喜的声音，他张大嘴唇，不顾一切地回吻。  
  
查尔斯在亲吻的间隙叹气，放松了身体像是要融化在埃里克身上。他的双臂环抱着埃里克的后背，他的膝盖前倾，他的大腿压在埃里克的髋骨上，他们的身体从腹股沟到胸膛紧紧相贴。他们的嘴唇分开时，埃里克贪婪地向前追逐，他们迷失在湿漉漉黏糊糊的亲吻中，埃里克已经渴望了数周时间。  
  
他们在黑暗中大口喘气，对着彼此的嘴唇呼吸急促，他们笨拙地摸索着，试图脱掉埃里克借给查尔斯的衬衫，他们把它卷起来、穿过头顶、胡乱扔到一边，查尔斯像埃里克一样赤裸着上身。他们又一次亲吻，查尔斯向前摇晃身体，伸出舌头滑进埃里克的嘴巴，埃里克呻吟着，因为这一动作让他们的阴茎像过电一样互相摩擦。  
  
“查尔斯”，埃里克倒吸一口气，手指穿过查尔斯的发丝，他的臀部继续挺动的时候，埃里克感到头晕目眩。  
  
“求求你”，查尔斯在埃里克的唇边低语，闭上眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，臀部向下用力碾磨，“求你了，噢，求你了——”  
  
埃里克颤抖着手指，一只手伸进他们中间，另一只手引导着查尔斯接了又一个下流的吻，他用牙齿咬住查尔斯的下唇，然后再一次舔吻。查尔斯的手掌也加入了，他们猛拽对方马裤上的系带，解开裤子的前端，他们的手指每次刷过对方的阴茎都要颤动一阵。  
  
“你想要吗?”查尔斯的内裤露了出来，他的眼睛大睁，他的瞳孔因为性欲颜色变深，他的头发在埃里克的爱抚下乱得一团糟，“我可以停下来，如果你——”  
  
“从我第一次再见到你的那刻起，我就想要你”，埃里克喘息着，他低下头颅，嘴唇掠过查尔斯苍白脖颈上的喉结。他享受着查尔斯给他全身心带来的颤栗，他对准查尔斯的脉搏吐出下一句，“你敢停下来。”  
  
查尔斯大声呻吟，过了片刻，他的手指伸进埃里克马裤的前襟，用力圈住他的阴茎，把它释放出来。埃里克扭动着，粗鲁地说着脏话，笨拙地模仿，他的手绕过查尔斯火热肿胀的老二，把它从裤子里掏了出来。  
  
他的手掌慢慢移动着揉弄，查尔斯发出响亮的呜咽，埃里克继续探索查尔斯的脖颈时，他的声带在埃里克的嘴唇下颤动。“一起”，查尔斯气喘吁吁地说，埃里克只能点头肯定，他已经神魂颠倒了，不知怎的他们的阴茎就蹭到了一处。  
  
刚开始的时候有点干，手腕的角度也很尴尬，但他们逐渐形成了一种节奏，他们的手掌交叠在一起互相摩擦，然后越来越多的前液溢出。埃里克希望能有光线，好让他看见他们此刻的模样，查尔斯的阴茎看起来是什么样，但现在这样已经足够好了。他们的呻吟和喘息渗入浓重的夜色，接着是狂热的湿吻声，让他们知道至少还有彼此。  
  
查尔斯是第一个高潮的，他在埃里克的掌下射出火热粘稠的种子，埃里克封住他的嘴唇吞下他轻柔的喘息，查尔斯仍然痉挛着余韵环绕。埃里克涂抹开他的精液继续撸动，舔咬着查尔斯的嘴唇，查尔斯笨手笨脚地摸索，按压着埃里克的龟头，手指总是打滑。埃里克因为这个到了，腹部紧绷着颤抖，他下腹隐秘的欲望像春泉一样流泻，他喉咙深处发出低沉又破碎的呻吟，他们的肚子上沾满对方的体液。  
  
很长一段时间，他们两人仍然气喘吁吁、筋疲力尽，就像刚刚进行了几英里的冲刺。埃里克突然意识到汗水从他的太阳穴流过、查尔斯整个人在他的怀抱里、他的背部因为坐姿疼痛难忍，最重要的是过去几周他背负的阴郁、紧张和疼痛的情绪，全部烟消云散了，这一切耗尽了他的精力，他的四肢终于完全放松，真正地感到疲惫不堪。  
  
查尔斯的头向前倾，前额栖息在埃里克的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭着埃里克的皮肤，轻吻他突出的骨脊。埃里克把这当成一个暗示，他允许自己慢慢向后靠倒在枕头上，一只手掌抚摸查尔斯紧窄的后背，查尔斯在他身上移动身体，舒展他的双腿，埃里克平躺下来时已经昏昏欲睡了。他侧过身子，轻轻把查尔斯放在身旁的床单上，伸手扯过被单的一角，尽可能清理干净他们的肚子和手掌。  
  
埃里克甩开弄脏的床单一角，把毯子拉起来盖住他们，查尔斯的眼睛已经合上了，却不停向前蹭动，直到他紧紧依偎着埃里克。他们分享了最后一个温柔纯洁的亲吻，仅仅是在陷入昏睡前轻拂过嘴唇，埃里克的前额和查尔斯的相抵，他们四肢互相缠绕，他们之间没有距离。  
  
窗外依旧大雨滂沱。


	3. Chapter 3

雷声隆隆大作，伴随着细密的雨点声，埃里克醒了过来，微弱的灰色天光透过百叶窗暗示着清晨的到来，即使暴风雨仍在城市上空徘徊。有人用手指温柔抚摸他的头发，舒缓的、重复的动作几乎让他重新滑入梦乡，在温暖的毛毯下再次彻底放松。  
  
他努力睁开眼睛，他和查尔斯肩并肩、面对面蜷曲着，像一对圆圆的括号。查尔斯看到埃里克醒后停顿了一瞬，但埃里克只是静静注视他，他的手指又熟练地伸进埃里克的发丝。  
  
“嗨”，查尔斯柔声说。他睡相不好，前额的头发支棱着突出。他面带微笑，好像情不自禁，看到埃里克的睡颜就忍不住高兴。然而埃里克能察觉他眼中流露出一丝警惕，他看着埃里克，等待着他的反应。  
  
“早上好”，埃里克回答，他伸出一只手，仔细抚平查尔斯前额上的乱发，他的大拇指刷过查尔斯柔软的脸颊。  
  
查尔斯的笑容扩大，紧张的情绪消散了，“一切都还好吗?”  
  
起初埃里克没有回答，继续缓慢爱抚查尔斯的脸庞，他沉思着。他不知道自己的感受。也许他应该对查尔斯的主动和自己的跟从感到愤怒，因为他们两人并没有开始一段感情；尤其现在更不可能。更加苦涩的是仍然出于同样的原因。  
  
但他昨晚没有撒谎，他说从一开始就想要查尔斯。他一直都想要他，他试图用母亲的逝去作为借口，断绝对查尔斯的渴望，查尔斯永远意识不到真相，他们两个也不会受到伤害。然而，他们如今在一起，终于一同躺在了床上，埃里克无法可想，除了愚蠢的幸福，抛掉所有不应如此的缘由，查尔斯也想要他。  
  
查尔斯属于另一个人。  
  
“你要结婚了”，埃里克安静地说，但他捧着查尔斯的脸颊，也没有采取行动把他推开，“我正在设计你的婚戒。”  
  
查尔斯的脸上掠过一片阴影，他的手指从埃里克的发间掉落。“我知道。我......”他发出颤抖的长叹，“我很抱歉。我不应当这么做的。”  
  
“我想要你这么做”，埃里克告诉他，查尔斯笑了，埃里克的胸膛痛苦着束紧，在惨白的晨光中却显得很漂亮。  
  
“我的幸福无以言表”，查尔斯柔声道，双目熠熠生辉，“因为你知道我一直、一直——”  
  
埃里克向前倾身，在他还未出口之前送上亲吻，他第二次吻上来后查尔斯轻喘出声，他们的舌头又软又湿地搅动着发出声响。埃里克觉得自己的心脏可能会裂成碎片，或许他已经心碎了，他对着查尔斯的嘴唇喘息，无法保持沉默，因为他情感的湍流涌动不止。  
  
“你想要和我做爱吗？”查尔斯低语，他一遍又一遍亲吻埃里克，声线颤抖，“只有一小会时间——在我不得不——”  
  
“只会让情况变得更糟”，埃里克深呼吸，但他没有说不，他永远没办法拒绝——  
  
“我知道的”，查尔斯说，语调像祷告般虔诚，在埃里克的脖颈和胸膛落下一连串亲吻，“我知道，我知道——”  
  
他潜入毛毯下面，埃里克能感觉到他在舔舐自己的腹部，他的肌肉因为痒痒的触觉荡漾着然后痉挛。埃里克噎住了，呆呆盯着头顶的天花板试图放松，查尔斯在他的大腿内侧印下羽毛般的轻吻，呼吸洒落在埃里克坚挺的、紧绷的性器上，他双腿间的东西很难让人忽视。他尽量不去伸手抓紧查尔斯的头发，他的双手在床单上握拳又展开，查尔斯怯生生地舔弄他的双球时，他尽量不发出咒骂。  
  
“查尔斯——”埃里克恳求，臀部扭动着，脊椎威胁着要在极致的渴望中拱起。  
  
毯子的底部，查尔斯稍微坐起身，双手划过埃里克的两侧髋骨然后停驻。他弯下腰，嘴唇包裹住埃里克的龟头，温暖又潮湿的吮吸让埃里克呻吟出声，他在查尔斯的掌下挣扎。他意识到查尔斯在用鼻子努力呼吸，继续尽可能吞下埃里克的粗长。埃里克探出身体，把毯子扯了下来扔到一边，因为他想看到，必须得看到——  
  
查尔斯抬起脑袋，颊晕微赧、眼波流转，鲜红的双唇在埃里克的阴茎上圈出完美的O型，因为唾液的滋润湿滑而闪亮。埃里克全神贯注地看着，几乎被眼前的景象催眠，查尔斯的头部快速上下移动，把埃里克的性器塞进喉咙更深处。他有点被呛住，笨拙而缺乏经验，但他用自己的方式弥补了这一点，他伸出舌头舔过埃里克的阴茎根部，在那里弹一弹，然后发出呻吟，就像他在挨饿似的。  
  
埃里克像个青少年一样高潮了，快速而又猛烈，他的脚趾蜷曲着，大腿紧紧锁住查尔斯的肩膀，就像那里是他整个身体的唯一支点。查尔斯试图尽己所能地吞咽，但接着他又开始咳嗽，其余的精液溅落在他的嘴唇和脸颊上。埃里克看见了眼前的景象，又发出一声小小的呻吟。  
  
“我会做得更好”，查尔斯声音嘶哑着向他保证，慢慢舔过自己被过度使用的嘴唇，品尝着埃里克的味道，若有所思地发出呼噜声。  
  
“再好不过了，你会杀了我的”，埃里克虚弱地说，举起一只汗湿的手臂触摸他，“来我这里。”  
  
查尔斯傻笑着服从，爬到埃里克的胯部骑乘上去，他们的身体重新熨帖在一起、安顿在一处。埃里克轻轻按压查尔斯紧窄的背部，引导他向前倾身，直到查尔斯和他水平，他们的阴茎在肚皮之间摩擦，坚硬着渗出前液。现在不是漆黑一片的夜晚，埃里克陶醉于查尔斯柔软的瓷白皮肤，以及上面覆盖的星点雀斑，埃里克想用舌头标记领地，舔舐查尔斯紧致身体的每一寸，他躯体的弧度比埃里克的柔和，隐藏着一种沉静的力量。  
  
“来吧，亲爱的”，埃里克说出情话，言者无意听者却有心，查尔斯的眼底灿若星辰。“为我到吧——”  
  
查尔斯对着埃里克的下腹发情般磨蹭，他向后仰起头，向埃里克展示了他苍白的脖颈。埃里克的手掌包裹着查尔斯的屁股反复揉弄，另一只手撸动着他腹部笔直上翘的性器。每次操进埃里克的拳头，查尔斯都要发出压抑的小小声响，他咬住下唇，前臂和手掌支撑在埃里克头部两侧的床面上。  
  
埃里克揉捏着查尔斯的半边屁股，然后伸出一根手指，蘸取自己腹部沾染的前液。埃里克伸长脖子，抬起脑袋，尽可能地坐直，打圈舔咬着查尔斯的一侧乳头，查尔斯呻吟着扭动，送上胸脯向他索要更多。  
  
埃里克探索的手指润滑着查尔斯的洞口，只是按压进了半根指节，同时他把查尔斯的乳头用力吸进嘴里，查尔斯开始大声啜泣。他射在了埃里克的身上，然后埃里克继续舔吻他的胸膛，他的乳头变成了粉红色的小丘，查尔斯呜咽着。埃里克轻轻挤压他的屁股，揉弄那里的软肉，手指从查尔斯的后穴抽出，手掌移到他的身体两侧，快速抓紧他的手臂——查尔斯用尽了力气、颤抖着支撑不住，他在埃里克的身躯上虚脱了。埃里克重新把他们包裹住，在床单上躺倒。  
  
“那真是......”，查尔斯头晕目眩、面颊潮红，唇边挂着呆呆的微笑。他向前倾身亲吻埃里克，凌乱而又甜蜜，埃里克在查尔斯的嘴里尝到自己的味道。单单因为这个事实，他几乎再次勃起。  
  
“一个坏主意”，埃里克在他们分开的时候叹了口气，但他的手指松松圈住查尔斯的手腕，环绕着那里精致的骨骼。即使是此处的柔滑皮肤，也覆盖着点点雀斑，埃里克察觉自己在漫不经心地想象着他可以为查尔斯设计手镯式袖口，无论是休闲的日子还是正式的活动都可以穿。  
  
“你没有生我的气，对吧?”  
  
“不”，埃里克希望他有，但他太自私了，他渴望已久。  
  
“所以我们两人还好吗？”查尔斯严肃地向埃里克提问。  
  
12个小时前，埃里克不敢肖想握手以外的更多肢体接触，更别说注视着他到达性高潮，查尔斯想知道他们是否还好。埃里克大口喘气，试图平息他胸腔里歇斯底里的情绪，“我们没事。”  
  
查尔斯颤抖着呼吸，明显地松了一口气，“昨天晚上，我怕你会拒绝我。但你没有，我担心今天早上你肯定会。”他的语调很奇怪，好像他仍然难以相信。  
  
君心似我心——“我从未想过......”这句话非常沉重，哽咽在埃里克的喉咙。他不知道自己能否向查尔斯坦白，即使他现在知道了查尔斯与他的感受相同。  
  
不幸的是，查尔斯非常聪明、直觉敏锐。“这就是你离开的原因”，他温柔地说，目光在埃里克的脸上逡巡，“因为你爱上了我？”  
  
“母亲的逝去让我极为悲痛”，埃里克回答，声音几乎听不见，“但是的。那是另一个原因。”  
  
“噢埃里克”，查尔斯蠕动过来紧紧搂抱住他，不去关心他们现在多么肮脏黏腻。他的手臂缠绕着埃里克的后背，埃里克惊讶地意识到他很长一段时间没有和别人如此亲密接触了。  
  
埃里只是把他的脸埋进查尔斯的脖颈和肩膀，呼吸着他的味道，汲取舒适的情绪，因为从目前的状况看，他不需要再推开查尔斯了。他们静静躺在一起，几分钟后，查尔斯慢慢抬起一只手，顺着埃里克的脊柱爱抚，好像他也未能有足够的亲密接触。  
  
“还在下雨”，查尔斯最后说，打破温和的沉默。  
  
当然，埃里克更仔细地聆听时，他能听到外面持续稳定的落雨声，仍然没有停止的迹象。“我猜你被困在这里了，直到暴风雨过去。”  
  
查尔斯轻声笑着，热情而愉快，“我想是的。”  
  
————  
  
最后，他们总算设法把对方从床上拽了起来，一起冲进淋浴间互相清洗，直到他们忍不住再次互相磨蹭，直到他们再次一起高潮，所有的体液都冲进了下水管道。接着，埃里克给他们做了顿早午餐，然而这一次，他站在炉子旁边，查尔斯紧贴着他的后背，他们不时缓慢慵懒地接吻，平底锅里的煎蛋咝咝作响。  
  
早晨直到黄昏，他们整日待在埃里克的沙发上，尽管今天是城市居民的休息日，埃里克却不在乎打开店门。埃里克舒展着肢体，查尔斯趴在他身上，他的体重是甜蜜的负担，他们慢悠悠亲吻的时候，就像他们拥有世界上所有的时间。埃里克的手指情不自禁地在查尔斯的身躯上不停游荡，这真是一件新鲜事，无论何时何地，他都能触碰到他想要的东西。他们最后又一次在埃里克的沙发上互相撸动，埃里克不关心他们已经高效率地弄脏两条裤子了——一条是他自己穿着的，还有一条他借给查尔斯的。  
  
下午晚些时候，总算云收雨霁，金色的夕阳装饰着埃里克的窗户，暴风雨离开了这座城市。埃里克拉开工作台前的长凳，伏低身体制作一对耳环，这是凯瑟琳·普莱德*女士的母亲送给她的成人礼。查尔斯亲密地倚靠着他，就差坐在他的膝盖上了，他注视着他，带着狂热的好奇心，不时在埃里克的脖子上印下短促的亲吻。  
 _注：即幻影猫。_  
  
“今晚我确实需要回家”，查尔斯不情不愿地承认，他的下巴栖息在埃里克的肩膀上，“我不希望库特开始搜索，或者做出极端行为。”  
  
“现在你的衣服应该干了”，埃里克中立地说，但他小心把工具和正在制做的那部分放好，然后转过脸庞。  
  
埃里克一直认为，查尔斯是他见过的最自信的人，但现在他看起来有些不确定。“我去换衣服。”他抽身离开，从长凳上爬下来，顺着过道往盥洗间走去。  
  
查尔斯离开视线后，埃里克用双手捂住脸，喘息出声。查尔斯换回他皱巴巴但已经晾干的衣服时，埃里克做出了决定，站在通往楼梯的出口等待着他。  
  
“你结婚后，这一切就结束了”，即使他正握着查尔斯的手，他们的十指紧紧相扣，“你明白吗?”  
  
“是的”，查尔斯立刻回答，他露出安慰的笑容之前，脸上掠过一阵慌乱的情绪，“谢谢你，埃里克，我——你给予的比我期望的要多”，他简单地说，但埃里克摇了摇头。  
  
“不要。”  
  
“好吧”，查尔斯理解然后做出让步。他停顿了一下，事到如今，埃里克真正地知道查尔斯未说出口的话语是什么，他们心意相通。“我很遗憾必须这样”，他轻声说道，脸上明显的忏悔让埃里克的心脏也跟着疼痛，“对不起，我没有——”  
  
“不”，埃里克重复。这很容易——如果让查尔斯为他们的不幸遭遇承担责任，将他对社会的愤怒和他们阶级的差异归咎于他，然而埃里克知道这是最最荒谬的错误。他不应该离开这么多年，他应该早早表白心迹。也许那时查尔斯会与他私奔，现在他们会生活在远离这座城市的某处，过去的十年他们会充满幸福，而不是一种相思两段苦恋的状况。  
  
他必须切断这些幻想。查尔斯的婚礼到来的时候，一切才会变得更加艰难。不到两周的时间，如果两周是他能拥有的查尔斯的全部，那么埃里克想要抓紧每一秒钟。这是能让他坚强活下去的东西，查尔斯婚后埃里克独处时，他能够拿出来打磨擦亮、怀缅那些旧时光。  
  
“好吧”，查尔斯走近一步，伸出手臂紧紧搂住埃里克，他的脸颊贴在埃里克的肩膀上，“好吧。”  
  
他们在门口拥抱了一段时间，只有彼此的呼吸声。最后他们无言地放开对方，重新牵起手掌。埃里克带领着查尔斯走下楼梯，来到楼下的商店，带领他走到前门，来到大街上。整个世界仍然是潮湿的，人行道和街道上全是又深又大的水洼，黄昏时分火红的夕阳穿透云层，给一切事物镀上了橙色的光芒，水滴悬挂在灌木和大树的叶片上，像一串珠宝。视野里没有其他人，这个街区的其他商店大多数都上锁了，即使是在周末，所以甚至没有顾客在走动。  
  
这就是为什么埃里克没有把查尔斯推开，他最后一次亲吻他的时候——没有人亲眼目睹，不会破坏查尔斯的名声。然而当埃里克想到这里的时候，他停下来思索：谁更在乎查尔斯的名声，查尔斯还是他自己？  
  
“你确定不想让我帮你叫辆马车吗?”他们分手的时候埃里克问，查尔斯站在人行道上，埃里克靠在他的商店门口。  
  
“我宁愿走路”，查尔斯回答，露出一个简单的微笑，“好给我更多的时间来编故事。”  
  
埃里克一声不吭地点头。查尔斯的下巴和脸颊上已经长出一些细小的胡茬，加上他皱巴巴的衣服和卷曲的头发，但是他看起来比埃里克在过去几周看到的都要心满意足；他的眼睛里有挥之不去的不确定性。  
  
“明天我会见到你吗?”  
  
“希望如此。”  
  
这个问题为他赢得了最后一个微笑，做出会返回的保证，然后查尔斯转身离开，他独自一人在大街上走远，有着明确的目的地，埃里克想，他没有回头。埃里克一如既往地提醒自己他的地位，并且试着不去倒计时，查尔斯在多久后能回到他的生活。  
  
他以前从未问过这件事，当时查尔斯只是店里的客人。他婚礼过后再找借口来见埃里克很艰难，但现在一点可能性也不会有。婚礼过后他们不会再见面，因为他们是情人关系，埃里克拒绝让自己成为查尔斯肮脏的秘密。这是不公平的。  
  
对他们两个都不公平。  
  
————  
  
接下来的一周，查尔斯每天都来商店。他坐在柜台后面埃里克的身边，与往常一样，不同的是他们之间不再刻意留出距离——商店空无一人时，他们触碰彼此，每次埃里克经过查尔斯放置工具，他们的肩膀就会轻轻刷过，他们的双手在柜台下握住，过路人看不到这些。  
  
“流言蜚语传播的很快”，埃里克第二天说，他给沃辛顿*夫人包装好项链，交给了她派来的快递员，那人在等待的时候极可能认出了查尔斯。他没有横加评判，毫无疑问地服从了查尔斯的地位，但这并不意味着他回到沃辛顿庄园后，不会向他家夫人报告此事。  
 _注：沃辛顿是天使的姓。_  
  
“让他们说去吧”，查尔斯耸耸肩，瞥了一眼橱窗，确保没人经过，然后拉过埃里克亲吻。  
  
查尔斯不可能过夜，他们只能听天由命，埃里克黄昏时分关上店铺后独自回到楼上，而查尔斯又回到泽维尔庄园。他们充分利用埃里克的午餐时间；实际上他刚过正午就会锁上店门，他们经过楼梯间跌跌撞撞进入他的公寓，只有两种情况才能分开他们，互相口活或者为彼此手淫，有时他们只是瘫软在沙发上，像发情的动物似的互相磨蹭。在一个令人难忘的下午，他们甚至没能进入公寓，埃里克把查尔斯推到里屋的工作台上，在那里吮吸他的阴茎，查尔斯呻吟得非常大声，他们好奇隔壁的古董店怎么会没人听见他的声音。  
  
即便如此，每次他们互相凝视的时候，两人都不间断地认识到，他们的脑袋里有一只滴答作响的时钟。两人不去提它，这让埃里克松了一口气的同时觉得愤怒——宽慰的是他们都不想把事情复杂化，愤怒的是感觉他们已经放弃了，只要还没有被现实拆散，他们就不会做任何事情去阻止。  
  
他没有再盘问查尔斯为什么一开始接受了这桩婚姻，事到如今，这个问题听起来太绝望了。他们现在等待着最后关头，婚礼在接下来的周末举行，而埃里克还没有完成戒指，尽管他早已经收到了祖母绿。他告诉自己，如果没有婚戒，就没有婚礼，但是这个笑话在他自己的脑海里甚至都不成立。  
  
周五，埃里克几乎相信查尔斯今天不会来，直到他在关门前几分钟抵达。“对不起”，他很抱歉，踮起脚尖越过柜台送上亲吻，埃里克很高兴看到他，他一点也没有办法发脾气。“我不能早早离开，每个人都在疯狂为婚礼做最后时刻的准备，就连凯恩也开始对事情挑三拣四了。我厌倦了所有的一切。”  
  
“啊”，埃里克说，最初看到查尔斯走进门来的喜悦之情消失了，“如果事情太多，你就不必来了。”  
  
“你在开玩笑吧？我等不及要逃出来”，查尔斯说，在柜台上放下一个大纸袋，“我带来了晚餐，我承诺至少在明早之前，没有人会来找我。”他面带略显疯狂的笑容，表情的裂缝中却流露出一丝脆弱。  
  
埃里克走出柜台，好把查尔斯拉进他的臂弯，他的鼻子埋进查尔斯的柔软的发丝。查尔斯安静地叹息，倚靠在他的身上，他们就这样站了一会儿，沉浸于彼此的怀抱。“你上楼去吃晚饭，我在这里锁门，好吗？”  
  
“当然”，查尔斯同意了，轻轻脱身，这次他的微笑更加自然了。  
  
查尔斯爬上屋后的楼梯时，艾里克毫不犹豫地关闭了他的商店。所有货品都被盖好，所有闸门都落下后，他径直走上楼去。查尔斯在厨房柜台上放了几只夜市买来的盛着热食的餐盒，从埃里克的橱柜里挖出餐具。他们就站在那里吃饭，并排站在埃里克的小厨房，每次他们从对方面前偷来东西吃，都要用叉子打一架。  
  
“我还没完成你的戒指呢”，埃里克说，他清理干净垃圾，叉子放在水池里待清洗。婚礼仍然是他最不愿意谈论的话题，但他觉得自己亏欠查尔斯某种形式上的诚实，至少在职业层面上是这样。“我还没有开始设计新的版式，但我可以——”  
  
“求你，埃里克”，查尔斯轻声打断了他，两手拉起他的一只手掌，轻轻拽他走出厨房。查尔斯把他拉向卧室时，埃里克像匹宝贝赛马一样跟随。“今晚不要提起这个。”  
  
“好的”，埃里克说。他没有多少抵抗，至少他说明了情况了。  
  
那天晚上，查尔斯操了他，他们对着彼此的嘴唇大口喘气，疾速而又火热。他们的手掌在埃里克头部两侧的床单上纠缠着，查尔斯滑腻的性器一推到底，埃里克拱起身体迎合他，颤抖着张大双腿。他们的汗水容易打滑，灼烧的感觉却很棒。查尔斯向后仰头用力抽插时，埃里克尽可能靠近，亲吻他苍白前颈的每一寸皮肤，他撞上那一点时，埃里克的脚趾蜷曲了，低语着查尔斯的名字然后高潮，火热黏湿的种子洒落在他们身体之间。  
  
后来，查尔斯也花了一点时间释放出来，他向前弯曲身体，在埃里克的后穴里射出精液，他们笨拙地互相清理，重新躺倒在被单上，尽最大可能紧紧着蜷卧在一处。查尔斯心满意足地在他的脖子旁边轻哼，手掌抚摸着埃里克的侧脸。埃里克仍然能感觉到小股的粘液从他的洞口流出，这让他轻轻颤栗，把自己埋进更靠近查尔斯的地方。  
  
他感觉很好，随意而放松，就像查尔斯把所有的紧张和担忧都从他身上抹去了，即便只有很短的时间。查尔斯似乎已经开始打瞌睡了，而埃里克只能重新开始思索下个周末的婚礼是怎样的，接下来的一周是他和查尔斯剩下的最后几天。这次就算再过十年，他们也不会相见了。就是这样。  
  
“睡吧”，查尔斯最后喃喃地说，埃里克的紧张情绪一定很明显地表现在了紧绷的躯体线条上。他没有睁开眼睛，只是转过身体，鼻尖蹭着埃里克，手臂紧紧搂住他。  
  
埃里克微笑着小声呼出一口气，查尔斯的拥抱就像某种穴居哺乳动物一样，让他的肌肉放松下来。“好吧。”  
  
“很好”，查尔斯低声说，在两人的呼吸声中更容易滑入睡眠，查尔斯的怀抱环绕着他，温暖并且安全。  
  
————  
  
埃里克认为查尔斯会在清晨某个时刻起床，伴着一句低声的告别和一枚印在太阳穴上的温柔亲吻，但埃里克完全清醒后意识到他早已走了。他爬下床铺伸展身体，享受着昨晚残留的的美妙的灼烧感。然后他剥下他的床单带到街上去清洗。  
  
今天是周末，埃里克用漫长的一天赶上他在周内没有时间完成的工作进度，查尔斯的婚戒则排在名单的首位，它在客厅的工作台上等待着。  
  
埃里克经过工作台，径直走下楼梯，没有停留。  
  
————  
  
直到周一下午他才再次见到查尔斯，整个周末他都在拖延时间。尽管他大部分时候都沉浸在挫折和可怕又无助的情绪里，但埃里克仍希望能更慢一点——他希望查尔斯的婚礼那天永远不要到来。  
  
“嗨”，查尔斯热情地和他打招呼、很高兴能够看到他，但是埃里克弯腰快速亲吻他时，他的微笑显得很疲倦。“我不知道这个星期能否每天都来。情况变得……紧张了，回到家以后。他们不高兴我每天都设法溜出去。”  
  
“你能来就来”，埃里克强迫自己说出，尽量不让任何怒意从肢体语言或者他的语气中泄露。“马科不会再威胁你了，对吗？”  
  
查尔斯承认，“我一直在逃避签署结婚合同，所以他仍然不满意，但如今婚期已经很接近了，他退让了一步。他知道这个周末我会在上面签字的。你还是会来参加婚礼，对吗？”他问道，换了个话题，“彩排晚宴是在周六晚上，我想让你也来参加，但是会核对宾客名单。”  
  
去参加查尔斯的婚礼是埃里克现在愿意做的最后一件事，特别是在他们互相坦白了自己的真实感受，并且计划婚礼结束了停止这一切以后。注视着婚宴上的查尔斯，假装他和凯恩是幸福的结合，只会让他们都受折磨，只是在延长能够见面的时间。干脆利落地分手对他们都更好。  
  
“如果我不能按时完成戒指，我只会羞于露脸”，埃里克虚弱地开玩笑说，想起整个周末都没有动过的婚戒。和从前的情况不同，那时他急于把它们做完，以便尽快把它们从视线中移开，但现在他犯了拖延症，不到死线不愿意交出戒指。  
  
“是这样”，查尔斯淡淡一笑表示赞同，但埃里克可以告诉查尔斯，他某种程度上并没有做出坚定的承诺。  
  
商店现在空荡荡的，如果有人进来铃铛会发出声响，埃里克把查尔斯拉进里屋紧紧抱住。他们碰巧忽略了一个过路人打量商店的视线，他们只是花了一分钟更加贴近彼此，推开对方然后重新拥抱在一起。  
  
再等一分钟，埃里克对自己说，只要门铃没有响，那就再等一分钟。  
  
————  
  
周二，查尔斯确凿无疑地缺席。但是周三他又来了，径自向埃里克走去，跪在柜台后面，从埃里克的裤子里掏出性器，然后几乎吸出他的脑浆。他必须很快就离开，埃里克也不能乞求他留下。他虚弱地靠着柜台，来掩饰膝盖发软的事实，他本来即将高潮的。查尔斯直到周四晚上埃里克即将闭店时才再次出现，他带来了一则严肃的消息。  
  
“我明天不能来了”，他说。埃里克转过身的时候，查尔斯看起来很沮丧，双手紧紧绞在一起，手指关节都发白了。在他们所剩无几的时间里，永远存在的倒计时数字正在逐渐减小。“我母亲一整天都要举办社交派对，我尝试过但却无法摆脱。我现在才设法跑来这里，她以为我在让裁缝做最后时刻的调整。”  
  
“周六？”埃里克问，他希望自己能发出更高的音量，不愿暴露他压抑的喉音。他转过身去把门闸锁好，这样查尔斯就看不见他脸上的表情了。  
  
“彩排晚宴是在周六晚上”，查尔斯回答，“不过我尽量会在早晨先到这里，你最好要醒着。”  
  
埃里克整理好情绪，恢复了表情，固定在一个更加中立的立场，他再次挺直身体向他走过去。“我不会开门，我等着你吃早餐”，他承诺，把查尔斯的双手分开，他们的手指互相缠绕。“那你今天留下来吃晚饭吧？”  
  
“好的”，查尔斯答应，“所以你最好先把戒指做了，因为我想让你到时候所有的注意力都放在我身上。”他试着轻快地打趣，但他紧张严肃的双眼出卖了他。  
  
“很快就会完成”，埃里克说，尽管他这周还没有碰过那对婚戒。他倾斜身体亲吻他，查尔斯的嘴唇很快回吻时，他发出高兴的声响，他们迷失在短暂的快乐时光里，直到查尔斯不情愿地抽身。  
  
埃里克没有说的是，我的注意力总是全部在你的身上。  
  
————  
  
星期五的时间在一片沉沉雾霭中流逝。营业时间里，埃里克敷衍着顾客们，并且对前来领取雇主订单的快递员脾气暴躁。他一到午餐时间就紧锁了店门，尽管他并不指望查尔斯的出现。他端坐在里屋，用他的大掌代替查尔斯的嘴巴给自己手淫。  
  
他还是没碰查尔斯的婚戒，他不愿意触碰，一想到这个就恶心，胆汁就会泛上喉咙，手指就会开始颤抖。他不能让自己制作的戒指变为象征性地代表查尔斯与他人关系的信物。  
  
这一天结束得不够快，而且没有查尔斯潜在来访的可能性，埃里克还是早早关闭店铺。他一点不想吃晚饭，食欲全部被破坏了。他生命中唯一的挚爱就要在两天后结婚，之后埃里克可能再也见不到他了。  
  
纷杂的思绪只会让他自我厌恶，因为这是对他的报应，他打点行装，离开查尔斯整整十年，如今查尔斯是抛下他的那一个，埃里克认为自己没有任何权利感到糟糕。你是个傻瓜，他在小客厅里不停地来回踱步，默默诅咒着自己，你只能得到你原本想要的，没有他的一生。  
  
然而，一旦把所有想法汇集在一起，他才意识到自己犯了个错误——一个可怕的错误。他从未停止后悔，自从他和查尔斯重新回到彼此的生活，他的爱意徒增数十倍。然而现在情况不同了，查尔斯知道埃里克爱他，而且他已经原谅了埃里克的离去。为什么他要让查尔斯再遭受一次？  
  
答案是，即使从前有过这种可能，如今也不会发生。  
  
这是一件好事，他今夜绝对无法入眠，因为所有这些复杂的情绪都在他体内翻滚着，因为那对未完成的婚戒仍然躺在他的工作台上，旁边是闪闪发光的祖母绿。如果他明天要把所有时间都献给查尔斯的话，他得花一整晚的时间完成这个任务。埃里克走过去坐在长凳上，打开他的台灯，机械地拉出工具。如果他现在不立刻动手，他知道自己永远不敢了。  
  
埃里克把祖母绿从袋子里抖出来，散落在桌面发出悦耳的叮当声。这些都是整齐打磨过的、尺寸大致相同，准备镶嵌在铂金指环上，然后套上凯恩和查尔斯的无名指，在他们的余生当中。埃里克心不在焉地把它们码成小堆，盯着它们若有所思。他一直喜欢绿宝石，因为它本身的颜色以及与大多数金属相称这两个原因，它甚至与其他宝石也不冲突。绿宝石有多种用途，年份也很好，任何一个埃里克能回忆起的作品都可以说是他最优雅的设计。  
  
但是对查尔斯来说，就像整个婚礼的其余部分一样，祖母绿大错特错。  
  
他把宝石扫回袋子，拉开左边的一只抽屉，尽量快速地挖出里面的东西，找到他想要找的。他必须做好切割工作的准备，毕竟，他要在黎明之前完成任务。  
  
————  
  
埃里克以为第二天破晓在商店门口迎接查尔斯的时候，他会感到紧张不安，虽然他承认自己的神经紧绷着，但只是因为熬夜的疲惫感，除了很高兴见到他之外，他没有任何情绪。他放查尔斯进了商店，但是柜台前停了下来，靠在了玻璃板上，等待查尔斯过来。  
  
今天的查尔斯压抑且安静，埃里克甚至没有接触，就很明显发现他的肩膀紧缩着。他的穿着非常简单，好像他根本不想起床穿衣，埃里克对他的心情表示感激，他的头发仍有穿梭在整座城市的旅程中被微风吹拂过的痕迹。他是查尔斯，与任何时候来到店里的他并无二致，只是看着他，埃里克的心脏就一阵疼痛。  
  
“别告诉我你还没有完成戒指”，查尔斯说，尽管他听起来一点也不惊讶，就像他期待那样似的。  
  
“戒指已经做好了”，埃里克回答，这是实话。他在几个小时之前就完成了，不过他没有操心去睡觉的问题，等待着查尔斯的到来。这段时间真是太漫长了。  
  
“然后呢？”查尔斯问道，意味深长地瞥了一眼里屋的房门，那里通往埃里克的公寓，“我记得你答应我要一起吃早餐。”  
  
“你签结婚合同了吗？”埃里克问道。他的姿态随意而放松，但他的每串神经纤维都想要向前倾倒，因为查尔斯的回答意味着一切。  
  
与往常一样，查尔斯不愿意谈论他的婚礼。“不，我没有”，他平淡地说，“在我必须和凯恩步上红毯之前是不会签的。我们可以上楼了吗？”  
  
这些话语查尔斯亲口说出后，埃里克就得到了他需要的所有确认，他单膝跪下。  
  
“你在做什么”，查尔斯轻声说，埃里克伸进后面的口袋，拿出一只闪闪发光的指环。  
  
这只戒指与凯恩最初的构想有所不同。埃里克完全放弃了铂金指环，转而使用抛光的钛合金，消灭掉表面的所有瑕疵，直到他能完美看见自己的倒影。他放弃了祖母绿，取而代之的是蓝宝石，然而它明亮的色泽无法比拟查尔斯蓝眼睛的十一，他此时正震惊地凝视着埃里克。他同时放弃了在整个圆周镶嵌宝石，只装饰了一条简约的斜线，就在戒指正面的中间位置。  
  
“和我一起走吧”，埃里克说，不愿脱离查尔斯的眼神接触，真是令人惊讶，尽管他的胸腔颤栗着，他依然讲出了口。“离开这座城市，你的婚约只是因为你相信这是对母亲和社会的责任。和我结婚吧”，他不得不屏住呼吸，因为这个想法依然让他感到眩晕，他极其渴望着查尔斯能够答应，“和我结婚吧，我保证这次是因为爱。”  
  
“埃里克”，查尔斯的额头皱了起来，双眼睁大。他做了一次深呼吸，胸口一起一伏，埃里克无法辨别他眼中的情绪。“我不能要求你放弃自己的生活。这家商店是你的谋生之道，是你自己从头建立的。即使是我也不能要求你把这些都抛掉。”  
  
这不是拒绝，埃里克告诉自己，还没有拒绝。“有一次我把你抛下了，然后才有机会开办这间商店，”他坚定地回以注视，“看看现在变成了什么样——我已经独自一人整整10年了。我可以在我们生活的任何地方复原我的生意，或者永远无法重启，我不在乎。但我知道，如果我们现在选择分道扬镳，就不能复原你我。”  
  
查尔斯快速眨了几下眼，埃里克的眼睛开始刺痛，他不得不用力吞咽口水。“你是认真的。”  
  
“我不是的话就不会询问”，埃里克痛苦并且诚实地回答。在过去的几周里，他有很多时间考虑。但感觉昨晚才是他第一次清晰地思考，然后指引他做出这个可怕的决定，抛掷出自己的全部赌注。  
  
不管查尔斯如何回答，埃里克知道他不会再花十年的时间去后悔。  
  
“我——”查尔斯停顿一下，然后又一次深呼吸。“当时你问我最初为什么要同意婚约，我并没有告诉你全部的真相。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”埃里克问道，几乎不敢奢望了。  
  
“我告诉过你，同凯恩结婚是对我的期望，也是我母亲想要的，这是事实”，查尔斯说，“但我同意和他结婚，是因为我已经放弃了等待你。”  
  
“查尔斯”，埃里克低语。  
  
他突然爆发出大笑，吓到了埃里克，他发出欢快的啜泣声，他的笑容如此开怀，即使他的眼底闪烁着泪光。“我曾经希望过你会问”，查尔斯大声喊叫，就像开闸的洪水，“老天，我每次见到你，都会偷偷希望你能问我，但我不愿去问你，因为这看起来不够公平，你必须放弃自己的生活——”  
  
“我离开了，我真是傻”，埃里克说，他的视线变得模糊，捏着戒指的手开始颤抖，因为他情难自抑，“我从来没有……”  
  
查尔斯猛地在埃里克面前跪下，扑进他的臂弯，埃里克的戒指差点掉落。后来他们接吻，整个世界再没有其他问题的困扰，除了查尔斯在他怀抱里的感觉，埃里克的手掌紧紧包裹住他的手，一次又一次地亲吻他的嘴唇，就像十几岁青少年的初吻。埃里克的膝盖开始酸痛，但在巨大而盲目的幸福面前是次要的，他值得无数次亲吻查尔斯，然后查尔斯回以亲吻。查尔斯可能没有回答这个问题，但这足够说明一切。  
  
不过，能够亲耳听到还是不错的。他们终于分开的时候气喘吁吁，却笑得很厉害，埃里克大张着两边嘴角，脸颊都要拉伤了，他的额头倚靠着查尔斯，捧住查尔斯的左手。  
  
“我们可以在今晚彩排宴会开始的时候，收拾好行李乘坐齐柏林飞艇穿越海峡”，埃里克说，摸索到了查尔斯的无名指，他没有从查尔斯的蓝眼睛上移开视线，这双无与伦比的眼睛比埃里克能够提供给他的任何宝石都要漂亮，“你愿意同我结婚吗？”  
  
查尔斯从喉咙深处发出笑声，带着纯粹直接的喜悦之情。“我以为你永远不会问”，他回答，然后埃里克把指环滑进查尔斯的手指根部，那里是它的归处，因为查尔斯最后说，“我愿意。”


End file.
